2Gether 4Ever
by JRockerSelphie
Summary: Selphie and Squall are the best of friends in the orphanage. What happens when the two of them get adoped?
1. Unwanted News

Declaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

Summary: The gang is in the orphanage. Squall and Selphie are the best of friends. What happens when two different couples from two different continents comes to adopt them both? What will they do? RR.

2-Gether 4-Ever

Chapter 1: unwanted News.

"Bunny," eight-year-old Selphie said pointing to a cloud.

Her and her best friend, Squall, were looking at clouds. They usually make a game of it. The one who could make out the most shapes before lunch was the winner. Squall always let Selphie win. He liked to see her happy.

"Lets see, that's 10 for me. Come on Squally, you have ta pay attention," said Selphie.

"Yeah, yeah. Look you're going to win. You always do."

"Yeah, well you could at least try."

"I like it better when you win."

Selphie stuck her tongue out at him. Then smiled. Squall started tickling her. She laughed and tried to get away from him. She managed to and started running away from him. He chased her around the flower field. Matron can out and saw what was going on. She laughed at Squall tripping and falling over. She then ran back in the house and got her camera. Then she took pictures of them. Once she had enough pictures, she called them inside.

"Squall! Selphie! Time for lunch!" She called from the doorway.

"Come on, Squall. I'll race ya," Selphie said.

"You're on. Ready? Set. Go!"

Selphie and Squall took off. Since Squall's legs were longer, he won. Once they got inside they saw Matron talking to two different couples. They got closer to hear their conversations. Selphie clung to Squall. She got as close to him as she can so she could hear the conversation as well.

"Yes. I have one child, Mr. and Mrs. Tilmitt. She is one little hyperactive girl. She's very sweet though. Just watch her smile. If you say "no" and she gives you one of her smiles, you'll change your mind right away. Her name is Selphie. And for you Mr. and Mrs. Leonhart, I have a boy that is very quiet. He doesn't like to play with the other children besides Selphie. I guess its kind of good they're both getting adopted. Um, do you guys live by each other by any chance?" Matron asked the couples.

"No. At least I don't think so. I don't know these people," Mr. Leonhart said.

"Oh……… So will you be taking Squall, Mr. and Mrs. Leonhart?"

"Yes. He'll fit right in. We have a lot of children in our neighborhood. He's gonna love it there!" Mrs. Leonhart said.

"Ok. And will you be taking Selphie, Mr. and Mrs. Tilmitt?"

"Of course! She's seems really sweet!" Mrs. Tilmitt said.

"Good. I'll give you guy's papers to fill out tonight. You can come back in the morning for your child. But now they need to say good-bye to they're friends."

Selphie and Squall looked at each other. Squall motioned her to follow him. He led her to his room. Once they were both in, Squall shut the door. Selphie looked at him with her sad eyes. Then he pulled her into a hug. She let her tears flow. She cried into in shoulder. The two of them were only about 8 years old. But they knew what was going on. They knew what was going to happen.

"This can't happen. What if we don't live by each other?" Selphie asked though her tears.

"I don't know. This is horrible," Squall said.

"I don't want to go."

Squall thought for a while. He really liked Selphie. She was his only friend and he didn't want to lose her. So he did the only thing he could think of.

"Selphie, when we get older and we meet up, will you marry me?" Squall asked.

"Of course I will, Squall!" Selphie said hugging him even tighter.

Squall smiled. He broke away from her and went to his dresser. He took out a ring he found buried in the sand on the beach. It was a real wedding ring. Perhaps a girl divorced her husband and buried it there. Knowing it wouldn't fit her finger, he found a necklace chain and put the ring on it. The he put the chain around her neck. Selphie looked down at it. Then she looked at him and smiled.

"Wear it when you're finger is big enough. Then all guys will know you're already taken," Squall said while holding her hand.

"I will. Don't worry."

"Selphie? Squall? What are you two doing in here?" Matron asked while opening the door.

"I was giving Selphie something," Squall answered her.

"Oh. Well ok. I have something I want to tell you both. You're being adopted. By different families. And they live far away from each other. You'll probably never see each other again…………I'm really sorry."

"Can you please leave us alone for a minute?" Squall asked.

"Sure."

Matron left. Squall went to his dresser and pulled out a magazine. He went to a page. Then showed Selphie.

"Its Balamb Garden. A military academy. Do you want to go?" Squall asked.

"If it's the only way for us to be together," Selphie said.

"It looks like it's our only choice."

"Then I'll go."

"Good. I have to pack my things," Squall said.

He didn't want her to leave him. But he didn't want her to see him cry. He has always been so tough around her. He'd beat Seifer up if he made fun of her or picked on her. He'd beat Irvine up if he started bothering her. He was almost like a brother protecting his baby sister.

"I should go too," Selphie said quietly.

She went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then ran off to her room. When she got there, she found Matron packing her clothes. Selphie went to her nightstand. She had a whole bunch of drawings Squall drew for her. She started crying. Matron turned and looked at her.

"Oh Selphie honey, I'm sorry. I know how you feel, but I don't want you guys to be living here your whole life………here, take this."

Matron pulled a picture out of her pocket. Selphie took it and looked at it. Her and Squall were in the picture. He was giving her a piggyback ride. She was smiling and giving Matron, who was taking the picture, the peace sign. Squall was giving her one of his rare smiles. The smiles that is only reserved for Selphie.

"I've made doubles. I'll give Squall the other one," Matron said.

"Thank you."

"Now go and play with everyone. Tonight is you last night."

A/N: I changed some of it. I think I'm gonna start working on this one as well. So I'll try to get chapters up. That is if I'm able to use a computer this week. Ok! R&R and tell me what you think of the new changes.


	2. Missing you

Declaimer: Ahhh, how many times have I said this already? I DO NOT OWN IT!

A/N: And just so you people know, I've played final fantasy 8 like a million times. I know the story. I know squall doesn't get adopted. I know Raine gave him his last name. Then again, where in the game have they said that? But this is my story. A lot of people write their own stories that never happened in the game. Squall is going to be adopted in it. And he is going to go to Balamb Garden from there. And Laguna is not going to be his father in here. And some eight year olds are very educated in speech. In this chapter, you'll find out how they are so educated. Sorry if I sound rude, but like I said, this is my story and I can do whatever I want with it. Or write however I want.

2Gether 4Ever

Chapter 2: Missing you

Selphie sat at the end of her bed of her new bed, in her new room, in her new house. She has been there for a week already. She sat staring blankly. Her good bye to Squall was painful and hard. She had never cried so much in her life. Never. When she hugged Squall, she didn't let him go. She wouldn't let him go. Neither would he. Selphie's new dad had to pull her away from him and carry her to the car. Squall's new dad had to hold him back to keep him from running after Selphie. Yes, it was a very painful good bye. Mrs. Tilmitt and Mrs. Leonhart broke down in tears as well. Mrs. Tilmitt got in the car, followed by Mr. Tilmitt.

As Selphie's dad drove away, Squall shouted, "I LOVE YOU, SELPHIE!"

That's what made it hurt more. Selphie knows that Squall loves her. She understands the feelings of love and how it feels to be loved. But it hurt so much to be so far away from the one you love. She couldn't stand it. She wanted so much to be with her best friend again. She wanted to play the cloud game with him. She didn't care about having a family. That was something she wanted for a long time. Now that she got it, she realized it was worth nothing. The kids and Matron back at the orphanage were her real family.

Selphie's new mom, Kira, came to check on her every half hour. She couldn't stand the look on her new daughter's face. She wanted so bad to get the Leonhart's number so Selphie could call Squall. However, she knew that she wouldn't get it. That kind of information is confidential. Matron wouldn't give it to her unless the Leonhart's say it was ok. But if it were, they would have given it to them before they left. The best thing she could do is just comfort Selphie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Squall sat in his desk chair. He heard all the other children playing outside. Yes, dozens of children were outside playing. His mom, Chihiro, came in a couple of times saying that he should go out and play as well, but he refused to. He didn't want to play games with other children. He's played with Selphie his whole life. She would make games like Hide and Seek interesting. If the other kids played with them, Selphie would be sure to make it interesting and challenging. That's what he liked about her. She was always fun to be around. No matter what the situation is.

Squall looked at the magazine he was holding. He didn't really think he would go to a military school. But like Selphie said, if it was the only way for them to be together, then he would do it. He got off his chair and wondered down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother was making lunch. He sat down at the table.

"I have something to ask you," He said to her.

"Oh?" his mother said turning to face him. "What is it?"

"I want to go to Balamb Garden."

"Balamb Garden? Welllll, I guess it would be ok. You have to come home everyday though. You know, since we live in Balamb."

"Yah, I figured that. So I can go?"

"Yes, you can."

"Thank you!"

She just smiled at him. This was something she could do to make him happy. She wanted her boy to be happy, didn't she? Of course she did. And it wasn't like he couldn't come home. He could come home whenever he wants. Unless of course class was in session. Though gong to a military school scared her. She knew they used weapons and trained with them. She didn't want him to get hurt. Or worst. She did know the headmaster there and was friends with him. So maybe she would ask him to keep a close watch on her little boy.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I have a question," Selphie said at the dinner table.

"Yes, what is it?" her Kira asked.

"Can I go to a military school?"

"A military school?" her father, Jin, said in surprise. "Why would you want to go to a military school?"

"Well, because Squall is going to be there," Selphie answered him.

"And which one are you talking about?"

"Balamb Garden."

"BALAMB!" her Kira asked.

"Well, sweetie, Balamb is too far away. Why not Trabia?" her Jin asked.

"But Squall said Balamb!"

"I'm sure you'll get to see him soon. They have sports teams. You know, like basketball, football, baseball. When they have games, you can go. You can go see him," Selphie's mom said comforting her.

"………….Ok. I guess that will be fine."

"Good."

Selphie finished her dinner. She went to her room and stared at the picture of her and Squall. She couldn't wait to go to Balamb for a game. She decided that she would play basketball or softball just to go to Balamb Garden. She got out a basketball that her father bought for her and went outside to practice. Her father later came out to help her. He was surprised on how good she was. She could shoot baskets really well. Of course, she couldn't shoot very high baskets yet, but with enough practice, she'll get there. Later, they went to softball. Again, she was good at this too.

"Why are you so good at sports already?" He asked her.

"Well, Squall and I used to play. Just the two of us. Sometimes we would let the others play with us," Selphie answered with a smile.

"And your speech. Its very good."

"Matron sat us down every day for an hour and help us. She taught us how to do a lot of things. Like math and English. She spent a lot of time on our speech thought."

" I see. She wanted you to have a good education for school. She knew you guys would be going to school right after you left the orphanage."

"I guess."

"Selphie, I'm sorry for taking you away from him," Her father said apologetically.

"Its ok, I guess. I mean, I should be thankful. You took me in."

"Well, Kira and I always wanted a daughter just like you."

Selphie smiled. She really was thankful. She just wished that Squall lived near by. After a few seconds, they went back to softball. Her father smiled as Selphie laughed. Today was they first time he has seen her smile. Her smile was so sweet and pretty. He was glad she was finally smiling. He didn't want to send her to a military school at a young age, but she wanted to see her friend. That would make her happy. And he wanted his little girl to be happy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Squall was packed. He was ready. Today was the day he would be going to Balamb Garden. His mother received the letter saying that he was accepted. He didn't have much to pack. He packed a few outfits, his favorite pair of shoes. And of course, he had all his new school supplies.

His mother came in. She smiled at him as he put his shoes on.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready," He said with a small smile.

"Then lets go!"

Squall picked his bag up and left the room. He went to the car where his father, Hatsuharu (Haru), was waiting. He waited until Squall and Chihiro were both in the car and took off. The drive there only took about five minutes. Once they got there, Haru parked in the parking lot. He took Squall's bags from the back. He waited until the rest of his family was out of the car before making his way to the office.

XXXXXXXXXX

Selphie was in her new dorm. She put her stuff away and was now lying back on her bed. Of course, she had to share a room with someone, but they were out at the moment. Selphie figured they were in class. Her mother and father left a while ago. Jin had to go to work and Kira had to do some errands.

Selphie's room was nice. It was big enough for her. She spent most of her time hanging up pictures that Squall drew for her. She put the framed picture of her and Squall on the bedside table. Her desk was filled with paper, pens, pencils, and even a computer. Selphie never used a computer before. She didn't think that she would get one. But her dad went out and got her one. Selphie won't use it for a while now, but Jin said the she might as well get it now. He hooked it up and everything.

Selphie let her mind drift out to the thoughts of Squall. She laid there a good 10 minutes thinking about him. But the sound of someone opening the door brought her back to reality. She saw the girl go in to her room, then came back and looked in on Selphie. She was wearing her uniform. Her hair was long, about down to her mid back. She studied Selphie, and then smiled.

"They told me I was getting a room mate today. My name is Michaela Saunders," the girls said, introducing her self.

"Ah! My name is Selphie Tilmitt!" Selphie said bowing to her.

"I hope we can be great friends!"

"Yes! That would be great. Now, um, I have a question…."

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you mind eating with me? I hungry."

"Of course! I'm hungry too! Lets go get some lunch!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Squall, now in his new dorm, was sleeping. He was tired. He got up early excited about coming here today. He already met his roommate. Hiro Uotani. From what Squall could tell, Hiro was a quiet person as well. He was kind of like Squall. He keeps to him self, doesn't really talk unless spoken too. But Squall didn't care. He probably wasn't going to talk to Hiro anyway.

Squall's dorm was nice and big. He had hung up all the pictures he had of Selphie. The framed picture of him and Selphie was placed on the bedside table. Now that he was finally at Balamb, all he had to do was wait for Selphie. He wondered if her parents were even going to let her come to Balamb. He doubted it, but she could go to the closes Garden, and then transfer when she gets older. That's what Squall hoped. He hoped that he would be able to see her again.

Hiro came into the room. He peeked in on Squall. Then went to his own room. Hiro thought that Squall was a pretty cool kid. He was quiet. Hiro like quiet people. Though, he didn't know if he was just being quiet now because he didn't know anyone. He would have to find out. He sat on his bed and began to do his homework.

A/N: ok, short chapter. But I got writer's block! I'm sorry! I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyway, R&R!


	3. Is that you?

Declaimer: Don't own it.

2-Gether 4-Ever

Chapter 3: Is that you?

Selphie ran around the flower field while Squall chased her around. She laughed as she lost her balance and fell to the ground. Squall pinned her down and started to tickle her. She laughed so much that it made her stomach hurt. He finally stopped and laid on the ground next to her.

"Squall?" Selphie began.

"Yeah?" He asked closing his eyes.

"We're pals, right?"

"Right."

"And we'll always be pals forever, right?"

"As long as we live," He answered looking at her.

"Great!"

"Selphie!"

"Is someone calling me?" Selphie asked sitting up.

"No, I can't hear anyone," Squall answered.

"Selphie, wake up!"

"I'm sure someone is calling me."

"Selphie!"

Selphie finally opened her eyes. Michaela was standing over her bed.

"You're going to be late for class if you don't get up," Michaela said.

"Oh! You're right. I'm sorry," Selphie apologized.

"Its ok. Just get ready."

"Ok."

Selphie got out of bed. She got in the shower. As she washed herself up, she thought about her dream.

'I haven't had a dream like that in a long time,' She thought.

She finished with her shower and got dressed into her uniform. She got her books and walked slowly to her class. She really didn't feel like going today, but she also didn't feel like being yelled at by the instructor the next day. Her friend came up to her, Maiko, and walked by her side. She could already tell that Selphie didn't feel like talking right now. So she just walked with her the rest of the way to class. They sat down in their seats. Maiko took this time to look Selphie over. She saw that Selphie was wearing a wedding ring.

"Selphie, do you ever take that ring off?" Maiko asked.

"No. Never. Well, when I'm showing or swimming I do. But other than that, no," Selphie answered quietly.

"You really do miss him, don't you?"

"So much that it hurts."

"Well you should be happy. It's our first game against Balamb today. Balamb never had a sports team in any sport. But the headmaster decided to because so many students requested it."

"Really! That's great! That means I have a chance on seeing Squall!" Selphie said happily.

"Yeah. Its great. I hope you do see him, Selph. It'll make you sooo happy."

"Yes. It will."

XXXXXX

"So, Leonhart, do you want to go watch the girls softball game? It's against Trabia," Hiro asked.

Squall and Hiro where in their room studying for a history test. Squall didn't really care much for watching sports, especially softball or baseball. It brought back too many memories. But Hiro wanted him to go. Hiro is his best friend here at Balamb Garden. Ever since Squall arrived, Hiro was there to help him out with a lot of things. He even tried to get Squall a girlfriend a few months ago, but of course, Squall refused and said he had a fiancée.

"Why go?" Squall asked.

"Well because. Chris is on the softball team and I want to go see her play."

"Oh. Your girlfriend is playing? Well…I guess. But don't be surprised when I get up and leave during the game."

"Yeah sure, man. I know you said it brings back memories, but just try to enjoy it."

"I'll try."

"Great. Maybe some of those memories will be pleasant."

"They never are."

"Well, then. Anyway, lets go. The game is going to start in a little bit. The girls are warming up now."

Squall nodded his head and followed Hiro to the field. He saw a whole bunch of boys there. Then there were girls there to support their friends. Squall sat on the bleachers, waiting for the game to start. He let his eyes wonder around the field. There were cheerleaders sitting, also waiting for the game to start. Balamb guys were hitting on the girls from Trabia. Guys from Trabia were hitting on girls from Balamb. Squall rested elbows on his knees. He supported his head in his hands and looked down at the ground.

"Hello, Balamb Garden!" said the announcer; Today is the first day in Balamb Military School history that we actually have a athletic team! Today we have our softball team play against Trabia. Lets get the game started, shall we?"

The Trabia girls entered the field. They all lined up and practiced batting. The Balamb girls got into position on the field. The game started. Squall watched with little interest. Of course like he said, it was bringing back memories. There was this one girl on the Trabia team that played in a familiar way to him. This was when the switched and now Balamb was batting. But this girl, she caught the ball the same way he remembered Selphie catching. He watched this girl with interest, hoping the announcer would say her name.

A few innings had gone by and Squall still didn't know her name. She was playing better than the rest of the girls and the announcer was ignoring her. She caught so many balls and she scored many points for her team.

"Man, with that girl on their team, Trabia is gonna beat us," Hiro said to Squall.

"Yeah. She is a good player," Squall said not taking his eyes off the girl.

"Heyyyy, do you find her attractive?"

"Its not that. She just……Its just that her playing skills are similar to Selphie's. From what I remember, that is."

"I see. Well maybe she is Selphie."

"Could be. Though I'm not sure."

Just then, the girl just hit a homer. Everyone in the stands that was from Trabia was cheering her on to hurry and get to home when she really didn't have to. The Trabia girls were bowing to her, like they were praising her. Squall lifted an eyebrow at this.

"They're like praising her," Hiro said.

"So I've noticed," Squall told him.

"Wow. That's something you don't see everyday. Is she like the star of the team?"

"Could be. She seems to be the best player."

"Wow! What a hit by Selphie Tilmitt! This girl is good! She's real good! I have a feeling if she keeps it up, she might go pro!" The announcer said.

When the announcer said, "Selphie Tilmitt" Squall just stop. His heart almost stopped too. Did he hear what he thought he just heard? Was she really Selphie?

An hour later the game was finally over. Squall got up and went with Hiro to go meet Chris. The visitor team was packing up. Squall kept his eyes on Selphie. She laughed as her friends made jokes while they put their stuff away.

"Oh, you know what guys? I'm gonna go use the bathroom real quick. So I'll be right back!" Selphie said to her friends.

She got up and stared walking toward the field exit. Squall was standing there next to it. He was nerves that she might recognize him. In a way he hoped that she did. In another way he hoped that she didn't. When she finally got up to him, she smiled at him sweetly.

"Can you show me where the bathroom is, please?" She asked.

He was silent for a moment. Then he nodded his head and started walking towards the bathroom. She followed him, taking in all of her surroundings.

"Balamb sure is big," she commented, "its bigger than Trabia."

"It is pretty big," Squall said not looking at her.

"You know, you remind me of someone. Someone I was friends with a long time ago. We are supposed to be getting married, but I don't know where he is."

Squall turned to look at her. "She didn't forget?" He thought. He smiled at her. She gave him a questioning look, but smiled anyway.

"Well its nice to know you remember me," Squall finally said.

"…Squall…is that you?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Its me."

"You look so different. And that scar! Where'd you get it from?"

"Seifer. I gave him one too."

Selphie was in tears now. She flung herself at him. She squeezed him so tight that it hurt, but he didn't mind much. He was just happy to see her again. After a few minutes, Selphie finally let go of him. She lifted up her hand to show him she was wearing the ring. He gave her a little laugh and hugged her again. She kissed his cheek. He smiled. He didn't want to let her go, but she had to leave.

"SELPHIE!" came a voice.

They both turned toward the voice. It was Michaela.

"Come on, we gotta go!" she said.

Selphie turned toward Squall then. She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back, still not wanting to let her go. She pulled away, gave him on last hug, and a quick kiss before running off. He stared after her until she was out of sight.

A/N: Ok so how was it? Gosh its been so long since I wrote in this story. I'm trying to get another chapter up in all of my stories, but I have writers block in some of them. I'll try to though! R&R! Thanks so much!


End file.
